


Harusaki Sentimental

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Ice Cream, Ocean, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Когда с рожками было покончено, они разулись, стянули гольфы и пошли босиком по песку прямо к воде. В одной руке пиджаки, в другой ботинки.
Kudos: 6





	Harusaki Sentimental

В мировом турне у них было очень тесное расписание. Всё время нужно было куда-то бежать, где-то фотографироваться, успеть сесть на самолёт, привести себя в порядок, кого-то спасти, победить морского монстра…

Праздники в честь детей, конечно, были чудесными. Детям доставалось мороженое, Реджинальду доставались ключи от городов. Но даже в такие моменты расслабиться никто из них не мог.

Только в Японии им улыбнулась удача. Что-то пошло не так с личным самолётом Реджинальда Харгривса, так что расписание пришлось пересмотреть.

Пого смог убедить Реджинальда, что нужно дать детям день свободы от забот и позволить немного погулять по городу. Остановились они в Камакуре, и по его мнению, дети бы не потерялись.

Им выдали карманные деньги, часы и строго настрого приказали вернуться домой к семи вечера. Эллисон и Лютер, переглянувшись, рванули наверх, к пагодам и смотреть панораму, Диего скрылся в неизвестном направлении, никого не известив о своём пункте назначения, Бен с Клаусом побежали фотографироваться у Большого Будды, а Пятый и Ваня первым делом решили купить мороженого.

— Зелёный чай? Лаванда? Лакрица? — Пятый даже поморщился. — Мороженое со вкусом сиропа от кашля, какая катастрофа.  
— Это может быть интересно, — Ваня поводила пальцем по своему меню. — Смотри, базилик и авокадо! Думаю, это что-то очень необычное.  
— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, буду за традиции в этот раз, и обойдусь зелёным чаем., — Пятый забрал у сестры меню, взял её за руку и вместе они пошли заказывать себе по рожку мороженого.

С рожками они выбежали на улицу. Город только проснулся, но солнце уже припекало. Пришлось снять пиджаки и нести их, перекинув через плечо. Они торопливо спускались к океану, надеясь, что мороженое не растает, и на пляже будет не много людей. Не так часто удаётся побывать у океана без постоянного присмотра старших, и их обоих охватывало удивительное ощущение свободы.

Пятый выбежал на песок первым, поймал Ваню за локоть и принялся уплетать свой рожок мороженого. Таким их уже угощали вчера, и он точно знал, что вкус его никак не удивит.

Ваня лизнула своё, удивлённо моргнула и лизнула его ещё раз.

— Такой странный вкус. Но приятный, — она повернулась к Пятому. — Попробуй.  
— Я буду об этом всю жизнь жалеть, да?  
— Нет, оно правда вкусное.

Ваня сунула свой рожок ему в лицо, щедро мазнув по носу. Пятый вздрогнул, отпрянул и удивлённо моргнул, глядя на сестру. Ваня тихо рассмеялась, достала из кармана сарафана носовой платок и стёрла подтаевшее мороженое с его лица.

— Попробуй! Не заставляй меня снова тебя им измазывать. Пожалуйста?

Пятый тяжело вздохнул, взял сестру за запястье и не слизнул, а откусил кусочек шарика мороженого с базиликом и авокадо. Вкус и правда был необычным. Только нотки базилика и освежающий холод.

— Не думал, что скажу это, но к этому мороженому… неплохо бы подавать мясо.

Ваня рассмеялась ещё звонче.

Когда с рожками было покончено, они разулись, стянули гольфы и пошли босиком по песку прямо к воде. В одной руке пиджаки, в другой ботинки. Ваня прибавила шаг и вбежала в воду по самую щиколотку. Пятый немного, самую малость, жалел, что не взял фотоаппарат и не может сфотографировать её такой: беззаботной и счастливой.

Он последовал за ней, но остановился у воды, услышав отдалённый крик:

— Ребята! — Клаус бежал к ним, размахивая пиджаком. Босые ноги утопали в песке, и он не добежал до них метра полтора. Остановился, бросил пиджак на песок и упёрся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться.

Пятый сощурился, глядя ему за спину и высматривая Бена. Номер Шесть и правда следовал за Клаусом, спокойно зажав подмышкой свои вещи.

— Вы не говорили, что вы пойдёте в океане ножки купать, — криво улыбнулся Клаус, выпрямляясь.  
— Вы тоже собирались не на пляж, — Пятый сощурился от солнца.  
— А то что, вы бы сюда не пришли? — лукаво сощурился Номер Четыре. Ваня обернулась и покачала головой.  
— Это же здорово, что мы все здесь встретились.  
— Не все, — поправил Ваню Бен. — Но позволю себе заметить, что в неполном составе мы, возможно, даже не переругаемся.  
— Какого ты низкого мнения о наших братьях и сестре, — наигранно возмущённо воскликнул Клаус.

Пятый криво улыбнулся, скорее сам себе. А ведь Бен был прав. Лютер, Диего и Эллисон были Золотым трио. Может, Номер Один и Номер Два и спорили почти постоянно, они всё равно находили больше общих тем друг с другом и с Эллисон, чем с тихим Беном, вечно уткнувшимся в книжку, громкой королевой драмы Клаусом или заносчивым Пятым.

Про то, как они смотрели на Ваню и начинать говорить не стоило. Клаус и Бен проявляли к ней хоть какую-то эмпатию.

— Вы что-то ещё планировали, кроме как на берегу постоять? — Клаус потёр руки одну и другую и немного потоптался на месте, щедро обрызгав Бена.  
— Потому что мы планировали пройтись по книжным магазинам.  
— И посмотреть сувениры!  
— А мы, — Пятый обернулся на Ваню. Ваня пожала плечами. Они и правда хотели просто посидеть у океана, побегать, поваляться в песке. Хотелось побыть просто детьми, которые могут дурачиться.

Делать песочных ангелов, брызгать друг в друга водой.

— Мы правда хотели пробыть тут весь день, — ответила вместо Пятого Ваня. Она бросила свой пиджак и ботинки к вещам Клаус, приподняла сарафан и зашла в воду поглубже.

Пятый отвернулся от братьев, чтобы смотреть только на сестру, и краем уха услышал восхищённый шёпот Клауса:

— Я понял, почему они сюда заявились.  
— Пятый тебя слышит, — так же шёпотом перебил Клауса Бен.  
— Пятый, — Номер Четыре схватил Пятого за плечо и развернул. — Я понял, почему вы сюда пришли. Смотри! Она как будто не замкнутая тихая Ваня.

Пятый кивнул.

— Я знаю.

Бен задумчиво посмотрел на Ваню, потом аккуратно завернул книгу в свой пиджак, и оставил на песке вместе с ботинками.

— Она всегда с тобой… такая? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — Пятый покачал головой. — Но я вижу, какой она бывает, когда не нужно следовать правилам и когда Диего не спешит высказать своё очень важное мнение, — Пятый пожал плечами. — Если вам не принципиально обязательно обойти все магазинчики, может останетесь с нами?

Бен посмотрел на Клауса, улыбнулся и едва заметно кивнул, а потом, подтянув шорты, пошёл за Ваней.

— Ну, а ты?  
— Ты только что сам, без требования от папочки, попросил меня остаться, — Клаус ухмыльнулся и вскинул брови. — Я точно никуда до вечера теперь не пойду, неа, даже не надейся.

И, бросив ботинки на песок, побежал за братом и сестрой.

Пятый понаблюдал за ними с минуту — Клаус начал брызгаться водой, и Ваня с Беном, не в силах сдержать смех, присоединились.

А потом оставил свои вещи в общей груде, закатал форменные шорты и пошёл к остальным.


End file.
